


Little Surprises

by CarleighAlpha



Series: One Shots/Imagines [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 16:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15199241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarleighAlpha/pseuds/CarleighAlpha
Summary: Derek has been hearing a noise going about the loft and can't pinpoint what or where it is, but his human girlfriend, {Y/N}, might have a clue on what it is.





	Little Surprises

 

Derek Hale, Alpha of Beacon Hills, was awaken by a noise in his loft, he looked over at his girlfriend, {Y/N} who was sound asleep clutching to her

pillow, he smiled at her, her long {H/C} was sprawled on her pillow, he asked her to move in with her not even four months ago, he leaned in and

kissed her temple, she twitched in her sleep.

 

“ Perfect” Derek whispered as he moved a lock of her {H/C} hair out of the way to see her sleeping face, smiling down upon her, he tried to sleep

again, but the noise was getting louder in his ears, he sighed and gets up and begins to search the loft for the noise that’s driving him kind of

crazy.

 

“ Where is it?” Derek asked as the noise wasn’t as loud through the hole in the loft, as he was about to walked towards his sleeping lover, the

door to the loft opened to reveal Peter Hale, Derek’s psychotic uncle.

 

“ What has you so distraught my nephew?” Peter asked as he could tell that Derek was off, Derek looked up at him and mutters, Peter used his

wolven hearing and looked at the corner of his eye to the sleeping form on the bed, asleep and undisturbed, he smiles at just watches Derek.

 

“ There’s a noise in the loft, I can’t figure it out.” Derek admitted, Peter nodded and sat on the couch, Derek gives his uncle a look, but the

door to the loft opened to reveal both Scott and Stiles, Derek just sighed at this, but Scott’s eyes trail around the loft.

 

“ What is that noise?” Scott asked as Stiles watched Scott in confusion, Derek notices {Y/N} turning in her sleep, he smiled at her, but watched

as Scott was going in her sleeping direction, so he stepped in front of him, preventing the young beta from disturbing the one he loved.

 

“ Scott, back off.” Derek told Scott as he made his eyes glow red, showing dominance to the young beta before him, Scott’s eyes never left

{Y/N}, the young beta nods and sits down, Stiles watched as {Y/N} turned in her sleep.

 

“ Yo Scott?” Stiles asked as he sits by his best friend, Scott turns to Stiles with a look on his face, confusion laced on it, Derek kept searching.

 

“ Yeah?” Scott asked as Stiles looked at {Y/N}’s sleeping form.

 

“ I’m not hearing what your hearing. So, what is it?” Stiles asked as Scott closed his eyes, he reopened them and sighed.

 

“ It’s a loud thumping, almost like a whooshing sound.” Scott replied, Stiles furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, he sees Peter smiling at {Y/N}’s

sleeping state.

 

“ I’m going to go nuts if I can’t figure this out.” Derek growled, his anger was becoming a bit much, but it got louder as he was close to {Y/N}.

 

“ Is that?” He asked before getting on his knees, Derek listens with his wolven hearing and hears not only one heartbeat from her body, but two,

his eyes widen at this, he carefully places a hand on her shoulder and slowly caresses her shoulder before shaking her.

 

“ {Y/N}?” Derek asked as she groaned, her face scrunches up, but Derek doesn’t budge, he needs to know.

 

“ {Y/N}? please baby, wake up, let me see those beautiful {E/C} eyes.” He whispered to her, she grunts before opening her eyes, she sits up, thank

god she is wearing one of his Henley’s, she smiled and kissed him, he places a hand on her cheek, caressing his thumb pad on her soft skin.

 

“ {Y/N}? are you pregnant?” Derek asked her, she smiled at him.

 

“ I found out two weeks ago.” She said with a small smile on her face, Derek didn’t speak, just soaking in this information, he was still, her grin

fell, fear wafted his nose, he slowly lifts the shirt, only revealing the small bump, how did he not notice this? he carefully placed his hand there,

{Y/N} doesn’t move, she lets the news of being pregnant wash over him, she didn’t know what to expect with being pregnant with a werewolf’s

baby.

 

“ How far are you?” Derek asked, his eyes don’t find his, making {Y/N} more nervous.

 

“ Doctor says I’m a month along.” {Y/N} replied to his question, Derek sighed.

 

“ Please look at me.” {Y/N} cried as tears started to weld up in her eyes, he looked at her and sits on the bed.

 

“ {Y/N}, this is…” Derek started, he takes her hand in hers.

 

“ The greatest thing I have heard in a very long time.” Derek told her, the smile on her face returned, Peter just watched as the two interact

with one another, {Y/N} felt Derek’s arms go around her, the way they embraced one another was so heartwarming, Scott and Stiles decided

to leave, giving the couple their space.

 

“ I have to be the first to say congratulations to you both.” Peter told them, {Y/N} just smiled at the gratitude, even if people say he is the

devil in a V-Neck, {Y/N} smiled at the old werewolf and just laid back down, Peter nodded and leaves, as the loft door closes behind him,

Derek then removed his shirt, {Y/N} gets on top of the covers and gets close to Derek’s side, he holds her to him.

 

“ So, a baby, huh?” Derek asked as he looked down on her, {Y/N} smiled at him and chuckled.

 

“ Please don’t tell me you’ll be an over protective werewolf.” {Y/N} asked as Derek smiled, thinking about what the possible future could

hold for them, he looked back down on her.

 

“ You’ll have to find out that one by yourself.” Derek informed her, she sighed but snuggled deeper to him, placing her head on his chest.

 

“ Derek?” {Y/N} asked as Derek turned his head to her.

 

“ Just go back to sleep” {Y/N} grumbled against Derek’s body, the two closed their eyes and fell asleep with love in their hearts for one

another and the baby that was currently growing within {Y/N}’s belly.

 


End file.
